1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system and a method for communications between application systems.
2. Description of Related Art
In related art, information processing with computer systems is described and specified with C or COBOL language. However, in the related art, a programmer needs to modify the program in case an input file or a procedure is changed. In addition, the modification of related programs is required.
On the other hand, suppose information processing occurs through the network such as WAN (Wide Area Network) or the Internet. FIG. 1 shows the communication method between application programs in the related art. In FIG. 1, a computer system 405, which executes an application A, and a computer system 407, which executes an application B, are connected with network 409, and they can communicate with each other by using the network 409. In this case, the EDI (Electric Data Interchange), like CALS (Commerce At Light Speed), JCA (Japanese Chain-store Association procedure), or the distributed object technology, like DCOM, CORBA can be used.
In the relatedt, information transmissions between application systems are often used among companies with different servers, languages, and protocols. Accordingly, proprietary communications means is needed for different communication partners, which results in a lack of flexibility. Thus, it is difficult to incorporate the communications means into an application program.
An object of the present invention is to provide an information processing system and method for communications between application systems that is capable of modifying the procedure easily, and furthermore, without preparing a program.
The present inventor has found out that the programming time can be reduced by employing a software program as a component and combining with them using the class in the object-oriented technology.
According to this invention, an information processing system is provided, which comprises a batch control class for passing a beginning message, and scheduling after receiving a completion message; an input class for inputting data based on conditions when receiving the beginning message from the batch control class and passing the completion message to the batch control class upon completion of input processing; a conversion class for converting the input data based on conditions upon receiving the beginning message from the batch control class, and passing the completion message to the batch control class upon completion of conversion processing; and an output class for outputting data based on conditions upon receiving the beginning message from the batch control class.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flexible way of communications between application systems in above cases.
The inventor considered how communications are realized more easily. So the inventor found out that the communications between application systems could be realized by using the Internet mail, as a means for transmitting data and process. And, since the account of the Internet mail is used as an application interface, communications between application systems can be realized with through network topology. Accordingly, method for communications between application systems can be realized with flexibly even in the various companies, servers, languages, and protocols.
According to this invention, an information processing system is provided, which comprises a mail interface unit for receiving a mail as a mail format for an Internet; a receiving unit for changing the mail into receiving data which is executable for an application unit; and the application unit for executing an application using the receiving data.